


A Pearl Discovered

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Illnesses, Unexpected Surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of her partner/lover, Keiji Okuda, The Master Thief, Kasumi Goto discovers something<br/>little and precious, when she visits Dr. Chloe Michel's Med Clinic on the on the Citadel.</p><p> </p><p>  <sub>© BioWare & Electronic Art</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pearl Discovered

_**Thursday, April, 25th 2182, 12:42 pm** _

 

It has been two weeks since Keiji Okuda's death, and she has been feeling even more sick then ever. 

Kasumi Goto was sick somewhere between March and April before Keiji's trial, acquittal and death.

She remembered trying to hide it from Keiji, because she didn't want him to worry about her health while he was being court-martialed by the Alliance, under the alias of Abraham Rumoi.

But when Keiji asked about it, she assured him that she won't allow the sickness to keep them both from making a fresh start when he was acquitted for espionage and stealing several classified information and selling it. 

Keiji noted that and told Kasumi to do what she could to ease her nausea and take her time to recover from it. 

The master thief also remembered during the ill-fated heist on Bekenstein, Keiji screamed in pain, she cried out for him and ran to his last known location.

Then finding Keiji laying on the floor while his own blood pooled around him.

He was barely alive, but he didn't last long....

As he died in her arms, The grieving Kasumi promised her fallen partner that she will find his greybox and get it back.

It didn't take long to find out that a ruthless arms dealer, and a deadly master criminal named Donovan Hock, that killed Keiji, and stolen his greybox.

Nor did it took long to learn that Hock's after her too.

 

Two days earlier, she secretly attended Keiji's funeral in Saitama, Japan. The very hometown where Keiji himself was born and raised in, and where he went to school.

While so, she promised her deceased lover that she will find the greybox and take it from Hock before he  
would have the chance to decode it.

However, there was one problem, the nausea Kasumi has been having has gotten worse since Keiji was murdered.

She tried almost everything to make it go away so she would continue her search for the stolen greybox.

But nothing worked.

Perhaps it's because she has been taking her lover's death very hard and blaming herself for it.

But that would not the case.

Even if she hasn't been sick at all, she would still be mourning the loss of her beloved Keiji Okuda and also would be beating  
herself up for not being able to save him from Hock in time.

She knew somehow she would have to pull herself together and remain that way until her dead partner's  
greybox is found.

 

So, her last resort was to go to the med clinic which is located in the upper wards on the Citadel. 

So Kasumi went there. 

But she stood outside the door of the med clinic itself.

It would be foolish to do so as she's wanted in several systems of the galaxy for numerous accounts of theft.

But from what Kasumi heard, A doctor by the name of Chloe Michel, is good at keeping secrets for people who want  
to avoid being found while and after receiving medical treatment.

"I'm doing this for you Keiji," She whispered. "I'm doing this for both of us..."

As Kasumi reached the door to the clinic, she cloaked herself before entering through....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Michel was in her office, organizing her files of her patients and medical records. While her parents were medics  
in the Alliance military, she kept the medical tradition but worked in a civilian capacity.

Having spent her childhood here on this space station she always looked out at the stars and wondered how many people of every species are living in the Milky Way galaxy.

While growing up, She often wondered how many people are becoming doctors while other become marines  
and soldiers for the Alliance.

Chloe use to work at another practice. Before being fired for giving out free medical supplies.  
After opening the med clinic in the upper wards on the Citadel, Michel would sell medical upgrades and of course some medi-gel.

 

She was about done when she heard the door opened, and closed up again. The doctor turned to see who came in,  
but there was no one there. 

"Hello?" She called out "Is someone in here?"

Chloe looked around the clinic, Nobody answered. 

 

Could this have been her imagination or was the door malfunctioning for a moment? The doctor checked it. It's still working fine. So she shrugged and went back to organizing her files.

 

Then a woman's voice chimed in. "You're Dr. Chloe Michel, right?"

 

Startled, Chloe turned to see the person that spoke and spotted a woman, wearing a black and grey catsuit with a hood attached. The woman also had light skin and what it appeared to be purple markings on her lower lip and beneath the lower lip.

 

"Who-Who are you?" She asked. "What do you want from me?"

"First of all, calm down, I'm not here to rob you," The woman answered. "Second, I've been having trouble with this nausea that I can't get rid of...

 

Dr. Michel nodded while she relaxed.

"How long have you been having the nausea?" She asked.

 

"Since around March," The woman replied. "I've eased it a little for sometime but...."

 

"Has it gotten worse then before?" The doctor asked.

 

The hooded woman nodded.

 

"Understood," Chloe nodded back "Would you like me to take a look at you?" 

 

"Of course." the woman said.

 

"What is your name by the way?" Chloe asked.

 

"Kasumi Goto" The woman said.

 

"The master thief Kasumi Goto?

 

"Yes," She said. "That's who I am...."

Chloe was stunned with amazment. She was standing in her clinic with the best thief in the galaxy,  
but never the most famous...

The doctor understood that Kasumi has her reasons to keep it that way....

Then Chloe remembered that Kasumi needed to be looked at, so she asked the thief to change into a gown and lay and one the clinic beds while she examine the cause of the nausea.

 

The doctor checked the Kasumi's heartbeat, breathing, and blood pressure. then she took the thief's blood sample, ran some test on it and found out something she didn't expect.

Dr. Michel returned to Kasumi's bed side.

 

"Did you find anything doctor?" Kasumi asked.

 

"I think so," Chloe said." but I want to ask some questions before I give you answers."

 

"Okay," Kasumi said. "What do you want to know?"

 

"Do you experience nausea with or without vomiting?" 

 

"Sometimes with vomiting," The thief nodded. "It happens in the mornings...."

 

Dr. Michel nodden quietly

 

"I see," She said. "Now besides the nausea, do you feel fatigueness and or mood swings?" 

 

"I..." Kasumi started to answer. "Yes I have fatigueness and sometimes mood swings....."

 

"Okay.... Um... when did you have you last period-"

 

"Wait, Hold on," Kasumi interrupted getting up from the bed. "Why are you asking these questions? Is there something you're holding?"

 

"Yes there is," Chloe said. "Y-you're nine weeks along..."

 

"Nine weeks...." Kasumi repeated. "You're telling me that I'm.... pregnant?"

 

"Yes miss Goto," The doctor replied. "And your baby is now about one inch long, also it's very healthy."

 

The master thief couldn't believe her own ears. She's pregnant. Meaning, she's carrying the very piece of her beloved partner and soul mate. The very piece she would never want to lose.....

She wished that Keiji was alive and here with her in the med clinic, finding out that he's going be a father and they're going to be a family.

Yes. She and Keiji talked about their plan to retire when we reach their late twenties, settle down and raise a family. but unfortunately that will never happen since Hock took Keiji's life.

Even if Keiji is gone, Kasumi wanted to raise her only child, To give him or her a normal life. especially if she would have to give up her life as a thief altogether.

But then, she remembered that the deranged master criminal is still trying to track her down so she knew she won't  
be able to raise her child while Hock is chasing her. 

Perhaps he's now after her greybox too. 

Speaking of a greybox, The one Hock stole from Keiji, contained something that could cause an interstellar war should it be exposed to the public and the Citadel Council.

Not to mention the fact Hock is very deadly and ruthless. So

If he were to find out that Kasumi's is going to have a baby, He would kidnap or kill her child after it was born. 

Or he might just kill Kasumi, which would also mean the death of of her unborn child.

Even if Hock were dead, her other enemies would be after her, and her child would be in constant danger......

Those thoughts made her bite her lower lip. She would not allow that sort of things to happen, ever....

 

Dr. Michel asked with concern in her voice. "Are you okay, miss Goto?" 

 

"Yeah," Kasumi sighed. "I'm fine."

 

The doctor slowly nodded.

 

"Would you like to tell me who the father is?"

 

Kasumi held a pillow very close to her chest. a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Someone very dear to me...," She said quietly.. "Someone who will always be dear to me, even in death....."

 

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." The doctor replied. "I'm so sorry for your loss....."

 

The master thief nodded. 

"He was a good, loving man...." She added. " We were planning to retire when we reach our late twenties, to settle down and have a family.."

 

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

 

"I rather not say what happened, It breaks my heart to know that my baby will never get to know his or her father..."

 

"Would you like to know what you baby's gender is?" The doctor asked.

 

"No, but thank you." Kasumi smiled. "I don't want to ruin a surprise.... Thank you for everything...."

 

"It was no trouble at all, Miss Goto," Chloe said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do before you leave?"

 

"Just don't tell anyone I was here." Kasumi replied, getting back into her catsuit. "It's best they don't know that I'm going to be a mother..."

 

"Understood Miss Goto," Dr. Michel said. "Just be sure to keep your child and youself healthy." 

"Will do," Kasumi said. "I'll let you know if I need anything..."

 

The master thief cloaked herself and left the med clinic.

Knowing that Hock would continue to hunt her down, everywhere she would go. So with her pregnant with her baby, she would have to go into hiding. Some place where Hock wouldn't even think to find her. 

Kasumi would have to go back to Saitama, Japan, and stay hidden until her child is born. And then take him or her to Keiji's parents to raise, and give their grandchild a happy, normal life when she herself couldn't. 

 

Something in the back of her mind tells her that she's carrying a baby girl.

If so, then her daughter's name would be Shinju.....

End


End file.
